


One day

by annabethyy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethyy/pseuds/annabethyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he’s getting there<br/>He’s trying<br/>As time moves on <br/>He will too<br/>And maybe one day,<br/>He’ll be whole again</p>
            </blockquote>





	One day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all just a quick little story thing i found on my laptop

Nico misses Bianca  
He misses being with her,   
Her helping him get ready for school,  
Acting as the mother he had lost   
He misses her smile,  
Caring heart  
And her presence  
He just wanted to feel loved in this world  
Or the next  
But he never believed he deserved it  
After all, he had killed people  
They were enemies  
His thoughts said  
But it didn’t matter  
The knowledge of bringing death upon another  
That wasn’t something one got over easily  
But he’s trying  
He works with the others,  
He was reluctant to except help at first  
But he realized he was slowly wasting away,  
Sinking deep into the shadows   
And he agreed to get help  
His therapist pissed him off at first  
With all the  
“How did that make you feel?”   
“Now why did you do that?”  
But he came around   
Now he sits on the couch   
Once a week, as instructed  
And he talks   
Talks of all he has come from  
All he has done  
Sometimes it hurts  
Sometimes he spends entire sessions crying  
Sometimes he can’t handle it all   
But he’s getting there  
He’s trying  
As time moves on   
He will too  
And maybe one day,  
He’ll be whole again


End file.
